


shotgun kiss

by transcowboy



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Anal Sex, Cigarettes, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transcowboy/pseuds/transcowboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike keeps a straight face as Jet’s fucking him into the mattress. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shotgun kiss

**Author's Note:**

> i have never smoked a cigarette in my life so forgive me if the shotgun kiss part is inaccurate. other than that, enjoy!

Spike keeps a straight face as Jet’s fucking him into the mattress. Halfway through, Spike reaches out to his discarded overcoat that’s barely dangling off the bed and pulls out his pack of cigarettes, sticking one in his mouth. He offers one to Jet immediately afterwards, who’s panting lightly in time with his thrusts, and he just shakes his head in a silent no. Spike flicks his lighter unsuccessfully a few times before he finally manages to light it, and right as he takes the first drag, Jet leans down, gently pressing their lips together. Spike, seeming to catch on, exhales into Jet’s mouth, who gladly accepts it. When Jet pulls back finally and turns his head to exhale, he notes that Spike looks both smug and, if very subtly, turned on- it’s those little twitches of the face that Jet’s learned to watch for all this time he’s known Spike.

“I thought you didn’t want a cigarette.” Spike comments then, as if they aren’t going at it like animals right now.

“If you didn’t notice, my hands are a bit busy right now.” Jet shoots back, briefly nodding in gesture down to the junction where their bodies connected. and where his metal hand was currently supporting Spike and angling his hips upwards slightly.

Spike laughs.

After a little while, Jet can feel himself getting close to the edge, and he can’t help a few spare grunts here and there. Spike notices, and he begins using his free hand to reach down and cup Jet’s sac as he moves in and out, massaging it playfully.

It’s not long after that until Jet comes, cursing and panting and releasing into the rubber barrier between them. After giving himself a moment to recover, he pulls out and ties off the condom, tossing it into the wastebasket across the room.

He hears Spike sigh, and turns back to see him staring up at the ceiling, still smoking that damned cigarette.

“Hey, don't worry. I’m not gonna leave you hanging.” Jet says, and he’s patting Spike’s leg, gesturing for him to sit up. Spike catches his drift and does so, his legs now hanging off the bed. Jet kneels in front of him, wrapping his human hand around Spike’s very erect cock, leaning in and placing teasing, nipping kisses at his sac. He can feel and hear Spike reacting above him. He’s humming, and every once and awhile he breaks the hum with a little moan or a gasp. The noises progressively get a little more bold, a little louder, and Spike is moving his hips in time with the strokes, his cigarette long forgotten and threatening to burn a hole in the sheets. Jet doesn't notice, he’s too busy watching Spike’s face, admiring the little furrows of his eyebrows, and his intermittent little licks of his lips, as if trying to soothe the heat that’d come over him.

Spike comes without much warning, and he makes a choked little noise in the back of his throat, head tipping back and his adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he releases. Jet pulls away then, wiping his sticky hand clean with a tissue from the nightstand.

He cleans them both up and stubs the cigarette that’s been threatening to burn his bed down, and comes back from the bathroom to a half asleep Spike, who is on his back and already with another cigarette in hand.

Jet lays down on the bed next to him, and Spike, wordlessly, offers him a smoke again. Jet accepts this time.


End file.
